Quid Pro Quo
by Black.Heart.In.Her.Hands
Summary: He took the blow for her. Now she is paying him back in the most complicating way and when it involves the heart, one of them fails to reciprocate. Warnings inside.


**YaY! New story here :) Again.**

**This one is a mature read all the way.**

**WARNING: Coarse Language, Violence, Strong Lemon, Made-up Merb heritage**

* * *

**Q_u_**i**_d_ P**r**_o_ Q_u_**_o_

* * *

Warmth settled at the bottom pit of his stomach, blood rushed down his groin, his lust filled eyes gawked and drunk in her lustrous curvaceous figure as his hands twitched in anticipation. His lips quivered, tongue quickly darting out to lick his lips, yet he made no effort to control himself. Despite the signs of anxiety his heart sent and the constant spasms that signaled him not to go along with it, he went against them, he followed what his body couldn't reject, what his body truly desired.

Her...

His pale fingers danced over her smooth cocoa skin, creating a beautiful contrast between them, his lips glided across her throat as he pulled her midnight blue locks back exposing her pulse to him. He didn't stop from there, he continued his attack on her neck not hearing her soft pleas, his hands moved almost as fast as his mouth as he licked the side of her neck up and down, back and forth 'til he met the shell of her ear, he whispered hotly. Moving his hands down south, roughly tearing the black blue top that obstructed his jewels, he grinned at her trembling form. Her lips moved frequently but he couldn't make out the words that escaped from her, just mere whimpers and tender moans, he thought.

Once he removed the obstacles from her lithe body, wasting no time caressing her sides and cupping her supple breasts, he dragged his tongue around her breasts and pulled on her perked caramel nipples all the while his other hand was kept busy in her lower regions.

He shouldn't be doing this, he shouldn't even had proposed to this, he shouldn't even be doing it like this but what can you say? Lust conquers all.

With her legs wrapped around his hips as he made his wild rhythm inside her taut heat, he fluttered kisses on her chocolate skin; her fingers buried themselves in his wild hair as she moaned continuously.

He increased the pace as the need for his release intensified, pulling her body closer to his ,and her back raised up supported by his strong arm, the noises that escaped her lips were enough to make him spill himself inside her all too soon.

She stiffened in his arms, her legs tightening around him as well as her hold around his back, her nails bit hard into his pale flesh forming half crescents in their wake. Her lips parted to scream out her climax, he sensed this quickly and bit into her neck to remind her, she took the hint and buried her face on his shoulder to muffle her scream. He came a few seconds later, a groan emitting from his lips, he panted above her and regained his composure. She slumped on the bed slowly, catching her breath in small pants, her body shivered in pleasure from the intense orgasm she experienced. Her orange eyes glanced at the clock quickly, before she said or did anything, he spoke almost too indifferently…

"You were a bit too early this time, Piper. I know I'm good but damn."

She didn't respond, she merely nodded as she pulled her uniform back on and sprinkled a cinnamon-scented spray over herself. Her eyes casted downwards as they burned with upcoming tears, a lump forming all too quickly in her throat, she rushed out of the room without meeting his severe green eyes.

_One-sided was all it was._

She had agreed to it, she had agreed to go along with it, no further questions were asked as much as she wanted to. She owed him this.

* * *

"_He saved your life, he literally jumped in from of the electric shock wave for you and you're showing no hint of gratitude?" Starling narrowed her eyes at the crystal lover._

"_What more should I do? I thanked him, I baked him a cake, I stood by his side for the three weeks of his coma, I even-"_

"_You kissed Stork, Piper." The older woman said angrily, her teeth gritting, her eyes flaring anger and disappointment._

"_No, he kissed me. I held no responsibility to that." Piper defended herself, her eyes showing no signs of lie or accuracy._

"_You did! You didn't push him away, you accepted it."_

_Piper didn't respond, she bit her lip as if to hide some truth from spilling out._

"_So? What about him? He almost died for you!"_

"_I know that! I- I-"_

"_Return the favor. It's only fair." Starling persisted all too promptly, she crossed her arms and glared at the dark-skinned girl before her._

"_I think I've done enough." Piper rubbed her bare arms and returned to the Condor._

_Piper had a feeling, she had a feeling that Aerrow thought of her in a different way for quite some time. Why had neither of them said anything or done anything about it?_

_She wasn't responsible, she just thought that if Aerrow loved her enough to risk his life like he did, he shouldn't have been afraid to pull her aside and kiss her or ask her out, or even share his feelings in hopes of her feeling the same way. Aerrow has done things one hundred thousand times more difficult than this shit they were caught in. _

_He wasn't afraid to call out the Dark Ace and challenge him, he wasn't afraid to speak out to the council, if anything, Aerrow was steadfast, he was fearless. If he loved her he shouldn't be afraid to express himself… right? Maybe he was afraid that her response only could've killed him on the spot._

_Did she feel the same way? Of course she did!_

_Now that she thought about it, she felt accountable! She should've said something too._

_She should talk to him and tell him that the kiss meant nothing, that the kiss was one-sided. Stork wouldn't be hurt or anything… What should she do-_

_She was pulled aside by Aerrow, whom looked as if he knew something was going on inside her mind._

"_Oh, h-hey, Aerrow." She smiled faintly._

_He didn't smile, his eyes held no spark and his lips formed a straight emotionless line._

"_Meet me tonight, in my room, I need to talk to you."_

_She didn't have time to respond, her surprised gaze gradually lessened into a thoughtful one as she watched his retreating back, she didn't know what to expect._

_She saw Stork looking at her by the corner of his dark eyes, his hair shielding the side of his face from her view, she shuddered._

_It was so awkward, having a merb kissing her not a few hours after Aerrow had jumped in front of her and taken a blast straight to his chest-a blast aimed directly at her for her life, all too awkward._

_Stork in fact didn't even act as if anything happened. He was the same paranoid merb, same hatred for germs so… And why the hell did he even kiss her?_

_It was just a pull, a stare, and a kiss, six seconds later it was over. Maybe it was a merb thing? She had to confront him, she couldn't just run away from her problems._

_As she walked down the hallway, she met Finn who averted her gaze, she stopped to look at him in an odd observant gaze._

_Now what?_

"_Not you too." She muttered._

_Finn stopped and met her eyes, his were bloodshot, his hair was a complete mess. So unlike him._

"_I hate this tension, dammit, I need some excitement right now, with the war over I'm stuck here for Atmos knows how long."_

_With how he was expressing himself, Piper figured that he must've been talking more to himself than to her. She leaned back on the wall and listened anyway._

"_What are we to do now Piper? I can't just sit back and watch this live soap opera you're caught in. Junko and I can't take that, not even Radarr."_

"_I'm sorry, Finn. I just-"_

"_You're stuck, Piper. You should've given the real man a chance way before those losers." He grinned playfully, pointing to his chest._

"_Shut up Finn."_

"_Whatever."_

_Piper made her way back to her room, crystals quickly invading her thoughts, Finn called out one last time but he wasn't sure she heard him._

"_He loves you, Piper. I know it."_

_She did meet Aerrow that night, she found him standing by his bed with nothing but gray sweatpants on, she found him pokerfaced and his eyes to be set on a picture frame. It was one of the two of them, her on his back with a wide beaming grin, and him with a lopsided smile in return as he held the back her knees for support, she remembered that picture and the fluttering feeling in her chest when he convinced her to jump up and meet the flash._

"_Aerrow?" She cut the silence with her soft uneasy voice._

"_Piper, I-I need you."_

_She wasn't that oblivious to question his exact demands._

* * *

It started all too simply.

She did it because she felt at fault, she thought because of how he was maturing now at this age, this was what he must have wanted.

He only did it because he wanted her, he remembered that at one time that he loved her for her. But after the accident, he couldn't recall that time anymore, he forced himself to feel differently and treat her like a lady, treat her how she should be treated and not just as the vixen satisfying his libidos.

How was he suppose to feel about her again? Lustful? If he could feel that, then why couldn't he feel love? Finn always told him to reminisce those times he used to sit back and watch her, just her doing whatever she was doing. Reminisce how he used to spill out to the blonde how his chest couldn't take it when another guy talks to her, or looks at her differently. Now he only wanted her body? No! No! It was something else.

He couldn't remember, after his coma, he felt like a different person. His personality was altered. Everything. Just what the hell happened?

The following night, she was back at the same time he wanted her to be there, she found him exactly on the balcony where they usually meet on Sunday nights. He preferred to make love to her out beneath the moonlight on Sunday nights. Why? No one played with the zipper of her shirt, attempting to pull the material off quickly, she debated on whether she should ask what she was about to or not.

"Aerrow?"

"Are you ready?" He didn't look at her, his eyes gazed at the beautiful moonlight.

"I want to ask you something."

"Ask away." He replied briefly.

She almost grew irritated at his blunt answers, however, she should know that this Aerrow wasn't the same anymore because of _that _blow, because of that _kiss…_

"Why… Why have you never… You…"

"Piper, relax." He whispered seductively, a smirk playing on his lips.

She breathed, in and out, as she fisted her small hands into balls as she asked clearly.

"Why won't you ever kiss me?"

"Are you serious? That's your question?" He raised an eyebrow playfully, all traces of seduction leaving his person and replaced with that wonderful boy she fell for. Too bad, he was a grown man now and will never be **that **boy again.

"Yes. I am. You never kiss me, yet-"

"Piper, I always kiss you. If it's anything I've done beside fucking you is kiss you."

She winced at his tone, biting her lip, she fought back tears.

He said it as if it was nothing more than sex, he said it as if her body was his tension-relief, he said it as what they do is only for the fuck and will always be.

She had hoped something else would evolve from this. But she was wrong, again.

"I _loved_ you."

He stiffened.

* * *

"Hey, Aerrow? You need to know something-"

"Why did you kiss her?" Aerrow cut off the green male.

"We won the war, so I did what a normal merb does." Stork shrugged. "It has nothing to do with affection."

Aerrow's eyes widened, his breath caught in his throat as he scrutinized the merb carefully, his teeth unclenched as his lips parted in a surprised gasp.

"In my Terra, it is tradition to share these with a difference race of the opposite sex, it prolongs a merb's life expectancy and our luck later in life. Humans do it for pleasure, merbs are totally different."

"Wait-what?"

"Look, I don't want to discuss my personal heritage with you, although I have to say that I won't ever do it again. Who knows how your kind gets their mind worms! Anyways, hear this out."

"But, Stork-"

"Aerrow, this is a hundred thousands times more important than what you're about to say, so, please listen."

"Fine." Aerrow slumped his tense shoulders and listened. He figured that Stork was probably about to complain about how many microscopic mind worms or the millions of diverse viruses and bacteria were contaminating the Condor. He didn't expect the next few words from the green fellow.

"You have no heart."

"What the hell do you mean by that, Stork?"

Aerrow's anger flared around him, it burned in his eyes, and soon he could tell that his fists were going to deliver the message a bit clearer than his voice.

_Did she say something to him? I'm not a heartless bastard, I'm just… God, I don't get it._

"Aerrow, calm down. I mean, literally, you have **no **heart."

* * *

It was true.

He was only alive because of a crystal, according to Stork and the professionals that assembled the procedure, a crystal was his life source. But what else was in there? A crystal by itself couldn't be so... alive and beat in chest like a real organ!

Is that why he was so cold? Why he couldn't remember the feelings he held so dearly for Piper? He had no control over himself, he felt like tearing his chest open and yanking that destructive crystal out of him.

Piper was hurt and used by him because of this fucking crystal! The mockery.

Why didn't they tell him sooner? Stork had a black eye now to prove how he felt about that question.

"Piper? Can I talk to you?"

"Sure, but let me strip down first."

"No, no, you don't have to, that's not what I'm here for, I just wanna talk."

"Are you sure you don't want to fuck me first? Or maybe you can fuck me then forget about the talking. Oh wait, I just remembered we don't do much taling anymore, I can just leave and we don't have to talk or fuck because I'm leaving!."

It was then that Aerrow saw her duffel bag and all her items carefully wrapped, she bore a look of depart.

"No, wait! Piper, please-"

"Aerrow, we haven't _talked _ever since this _thing _started between us. So why now? Have your conscience returned?"

"I have an excuse-"

"Oh, an excuse? Perfect. I don't think I'd want to hear it, I'll be leaving and I wouldn't have to worry about paying you back for what you did for me on the battlefield anymore."

"What?" He gaped.

"Isn't that what you wanted? You lead me on and made me think you loved me only to throw it back in my face! You are a heartless bastard you know that? I expected this from someone like Finn, not from you. You, Aerrow, were different. That's why I fell for you. I went along with it because it was the only way I could show you how much I appreciated what you've done for me. Dove was right, men only want sex and once you give them a little power, they think you're their little bitch. Well, I'm not your little toy anymore, I don't care if I gave you my virginity, my dignity, my heart-"

He sealed his lips to hers.

For the first time.

It was brief because in less than five seconds-

His lips attached to her neck, sucking on the soft flesh and caressing the pulse, he kissed the lining of her jaw and the smooth skin of her cheeks. She moaned, she moaned like the desirable vixen she was.  
Piper pulled at his belt with harsh fingers and hurried touches, unbuckling the sinful material as she freed his member out and gently stroke it with her skillful hands, increasing pressure and friction on the appendage. Aerrow in turn dragged her shorts down and eased his fingers into her panties, he ripped them off effortlessly as he felt his hand soaked up in her fluids. Aerrow found Piper insatiable, her body and her way of submitting to his desires, he pushed her against her desk, her orange headband fallen and forgotten as he dragged his fingers through her midnight blue locks, all too quickly Aerrrow took her from behind.

She released a loud moan that could've woken Finn up from wonderland.

"Aerrow! n-" He kissed the corner of her lips repeatedly, inhaling her sweet fruity scent.

_One last time... After this, never again. _She silently thought as her hands gripped the periphery of the desk and her teeth gritted, her orange orbs prickled with hot tears. Her lips parted once in a while as the moans intensified and ripped out

Aerrow, for the first time, did not try to keep her quiet, he actually wanted to hear more from her, he wanted to hear her moan how good he made her feel and not whimper every time he would take her. The delicious friction of their connection turned him on, his firm thighs slapped against hers with each hard thrust into her body, his hand came up to palm her soft breasts and his lips glided across her neck with fluttering kisses burning hot with pleasure. _Like a lover's..._

Piper wrapped her arm around his neck from behind as she threw her head back when she felt him hit that spot inside of her, the one that made her shake in ecstasy, her fingers tightening his sweaty red locks, she moved with each thrust he made inside her and her mouth opened to moan every single word. "Oh! Oh, Aerrow! Oh! So hard… So fast… Please... I'm gonna- I-"

Aerrow felt her tight walls around him, squeezing him and begging for release. He would give it to her. He dipped his hand between their fast-moving bodies, pinching her clit as her back hit his torso. When she begged him to go faster and deeper, he did just that and made her cum. A few seconds later, he reached his own peak and spilled himself inside of her.

Moments later, as they both recovered and Piper reluctantly tries to untangle herself from the sexy sky knight.

"I'm sorry." Aerrow gave the weakest smile he'd ever given as he panted, he removed himself from her with a slight pop, his manhood growing soft as he once again kissed her softly on the lips.

"That's not gonna cut it." She broke the kiss unexpectedly as his tongue invaded her sweet cavern, her pants and inhales labored as she pulled her shirt completely off, and ripped herself from him with only a cerulean laced bra in sight. "This was a slip-up, a stupid mistake, no more."

She looked him up straight in the eye. "No more of this Aerrow. I'm done." _I refuse to be your whore, no matter how much I love you._

"No Piper, I mean I'm sorry I don't have a heart to give you back."

* * *

_Stork leaned back against the chair as he waited for the surgeon to return. When the man came back with his notepad firmly on his hand, his eyes observing his work as he adjusted his expensive glasses, Stork froze._

_The surgeon extended his free hand towards Stork, the latter didn't take it. He didn't need to contract the many mind worms or harmful germs this hand itself was buried in._

"_I did it, I lied to him."_

"_Good. As long as he doesn't know, Atmos is safer without another villain risking their sanity into taking the heart."_

"_What of the destroyed one?" Stork asked._

"_Destroyed, sir." The surgeon replied professionally._

"_Is there anything you can do to… um… restore it?"_

"_Pardon?" The surgeon fought the urge to chuckle._

_Stork rose from his seat and bore his onyx eyes into the doctor's dull green ones. "Restore it, I said." He twitched uncontrollably, his dark eyes darting sideways._

_"That is scientifically impossible."_

_"Well, scientifically you say but what about..."_

_"No, sir I cannot bend such rules. It's against my beliefs."_

_Stork finally lost it, he had caused things to be the way they were now and he couldn't do shit to fix them, anger filled his veins and he felt as if he should lash at the aging man to feel better about himself but this wasn't the way of Stork. He was collected and calm... most of the times at least. That fucking doctor had the opportunity to restore the heart and bring it safely to Aerrow so things could be back to normal again. Unfortunately for the storm hawks, nothing was ever easy._

"_The guy has wrecked his chance with the most important person in his life right now because of that fucked up heart you transplanted! His personality was altered completely, he actually laughs at other people's pain and hardly talks about things he loved anymore! He even said he doesn't give a shit about Atmos! The Aerrow I know wouldn't even say such a thing even if they put a blade in his throat, now you find a way to get his heart back together. I want my Sky Knight back."_

"_I'm sorry, sir but… The transplant has nothing to do with his personality, it's all in his brain." The doctor explained plainly as he fiddled with his notepad._

"_Is there any way that you could check what has gone wrong? The change is killing us all from the inside out. I'd rather be in Finn's room."_

_The doctor looked thoughtful for a moment, he seemed to be engulfed deep within his head, he sat back and motioned for Stork to do the same._

"_The only way Aerrow would have a change of heart is if the contributor was still alive and was being controlled by… Oh God…"_

"_What, what's the matter?"_

"_You say your friend has drastically changed. I am the only one capable of doing any changes linked to his heart with this crystal." The doctor said as he raised the blue-black sharpened crystal for Stork to see. "There is only one in the entire Atmos."_

_"I'm not following."_

_"It means that the contributor is alive."_

_"That's impossible, Aerrow killed the Dark Ace and I checked for his pulse myself. You don't mean he's-"_

_"The Dark Ace is alive and he wants his heart back. Aerrow's life is at the palm of his hands."_

* * *

Piper released a sigh as she got up from her bent position to admire her clean heliscooter. A frown settled after as she noticed the look on Junko's face. _So innocent...  
_The others stood beside the muscular teen wallop, holding small things of theirs.

Aerrow's face was void of emotions, his arms were crossed and his now blood colored hair rested across his forehead and ended at the back of his neck, his pale white skin created a wonderful contrast against his hair and black clothing. His eyes caught Piper's and refused to let go, his stare was holding her captive, bringing her closer to him.

As Finn hugged her tightly and left her his box, she smiled as she placed it in her bag and walked up to Aerrow, still holding gazes.

"Aerrow."

"Piper."

"I'll be taking my leave now."

"Ok."

Her hands dropped at her sides in defeat.

"Is that all you are going to say to me?"

"What do you want now Piper? I have nothing else to give to you."

"What about this Aerrow? What about your damn heart!" She screamed, startling her teammates.

_After all this time, she still does not understand. I have no heart to give her.'_

"Goodbye Piper."

And she left, leaving her heart to him.

* * *

**Thank you guys for your time.**

**There is a sequel to this and it will be released after I'm finished with 'Attack'**

**Happy New year!**


End file.
